The invention relates generally to cutting rules that are used with rotary cutters for perforating web or sheet material. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved perforation cutting rule having a tapered or dovetail-shaped tooth design, and method of operating the same to cut perforations in a moving multiple layered web.